El cupido de Shaka
by Shin Black
Summary: Shaka tiene un hermano y este lo ayudara con algunos problemas amorosos, dejen RR Ikki x Shaka¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

**_El cupido de Shaka_**

Un fic que hice hace mucho tiempo con una de mis grandes amigas de FF.net, así que espero que les guste, este es el primer capitulo y adivinen que APAREZCO YO EN EL FIC, si, eso es genial, y mi sobrenombre en el fic es ÁNGEL, así saben quien soy.

IKKI x SHAKA (Primer capitulo no aparece Ikki, segundo si aparece)

------------------

**_¿Shaka tiene un hermano?_**

----FLASHBACK---

Se ve al niño rubio durmiendo en su cama cuando de pronto una música muy fuerte y alguien brincado en su cama levanta al chico rubio. Era su hermano quien saltaba por su cama tratando de despertarlo, su hermano al contrario de él, tenía el cabello más corto, hasta los hombros, lo tenía como Milo, solo que de color castaño, ojos celestes y un rostro angelical que cualquiera diría que es un angelito caído del cielo. Pronto Shaka lo tomo del pie y lo jala dentro de la cama, y para callarlo le pone una almohada en su cara

Shaka: Ahora te me quedas quitecito o le diré a mamá quien rompió el jarrón de la dinastía Ming que tenía en su cuarto

El niño quedo callado y Shaka levanta la almohada para ver esos hermosos ojos azules que le pertenecía a su hermano Ángel, le sonrió, cosa que no era muy normal y le beso la frente para luego levantarse a ducharse, el niño quedo desparramado en la cama y para cuando Shaka volvió el niño llevaba una caja consigo

Ángel: Es para ti- Le extiende la caja

Shaka: ¿Para mi?

Ángel le sonríe y le afirma, el niño solo tenía 8 años mientras Shaka contaba con 10 años, abrió la caja para ver una hermosa escultura de Buda 

Shaka: ¿La hiciste tú?

Ángel solo afirma con una sonrisa, su piel pálida resaltaba como la de su hermano Shaka

Shaka: Gracias

Shaka abraza a su hermano

Ángel: Te extrañare cuando vayas al santuario, nunca te olvides de Buda ni de mí.- separándose

Shaka: Claro que no hermano, nunca lo haré y es más, te prometo aquí mismo que traeré la armadura dorada de Virgo a toda costa

Ángel: Confió en ti Shaka

Y se volvieron a abrazar

----FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

Shaka dormía en su lecho, en sus ojos dos hileras de agua que recorrían su mejilla, pronto, un caballero, Aioria, lo fue a despertar y al ver esta escena lo despertó y le dijo ¿Qué le pasaba? A lo que el contesto

Shaka: Extraño a Ángel

Aioria. ¿Ángel? ¿Qué es ángel?

Shaka: Es alguien, no es algo

Aioria: Ah, un chico llamado Ángel

Shaka: Exacto

Aioria: ¿Y porque no vas a verlo?

Shaka: Vive en las indias, ¿Cómo me iré hasta allá?

Aioria: Pues invítalo a venir

Shaka: No se si pueda, es decir, hace mucho que no le escribo

Aioria: ¿Le quieres mucho?

Shaka: Demasiado, es decir, es mi hermano y…..- Es interrumpido por Mu

Mu: ¿¿¿HERMANO??? No sabía que tenías un hermano

Shaka: Es que cuando vine al santuario a entrenar lo deje en las Indias

Mu: Ya veo, no te lo pudiste traer

Shaka: Exacto

Aioria: ¿Y que tal si entre todos lo traemos? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Mu puede traer cosas de otro lugar, mira lo que hizo contigo

Shaka: Si, tiene razón

Mu: Solo dime como es

Shaka: Pues no lo se hace mucho que no lo veo

Aioria: Cuando te fuiste de allí, ¿Cómo era?

---FLASHBACK----

El niño de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes se acerca a su hermano en el aeropuerto

Ángel: Nunca me olvides Shaka

Shaka: Nunca te olvidare, entrena, entrena mucho…..vas a ver que la próxima vez que nos veamos, serás más fuerte, creo que más que yo

Ángel: SHAKA…..- Se lanza a abrazarlo, Shaka le besa la frente- No te olvides de Buda, tú eres el…..tú eres un dios

Shaka: Y tú eres mi ángel

Y con eso Shaka se fue dejando a Ángel arrodillado y llorando con un rosario en sus manos, ese rosario que tenía Shaka en la saga de Hades.

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

Shaka: Tiene ojos celestes y cabello castaño

Aioria: Se más especifico

Shaka: Llevaba un rosario en sus manos

Mu: ¿Otra cosa?

Shaka: Ángel es un….Ángel

Mu: Oh, gran descripción de tú hermano

Mu empieza a buscar pero no logra hallar a nadie parecido a Shaka en las indias

Mu: Lo siento Shaka

Shaka (En un suspiro): Ángel

Pocos días después se enteraron de la existencia de nuevos caballeros de plata que llevaban una armadura como la dorada solo que plateada, en ese instante sintió un cosmos venir hacia él, era muy fuerte, volteo para ver una armadura exactamente igual a la de virgo y un chico con un dulce rostro y ojos cerrados, con sus manos juntas como rezando y la posición que adopta Shaka, era UNA COPIA de él, salvo que sus  cabellos rubios eran más oscuros que los de Shaka, casi castaño como el de Aioria

Shaka: ¿¿¿QUIEN ERES???

Shaka no recibió respuesta, entonces ataco a su enemigo con uno de sus poderes, pero este esquivo cada uno de sus ataques

Virgo de plata: Eres un estúpido, conozco tus movimientos como la palma de mi mano…….Hermano

El chico de la armadura de virgo de plata abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver esos hermosos ojos cristales, azules, como un rió dulce que podía inundar ciudades completas, pero una dulzura que nadie se puede dar el gusto de probar, el puro e inocente hermano de Shaka se acerca lentamente a su hermano

Ángel: Acaso ya no me recuerdas Hermano- le susurro al oído

Shaka: Ángel….

Shaka no resistió y le abrazo muy fuerte y dulcemente, sintió el latir del corazón de Ángel, abrió sus ojos para ver los de su hermano y le propino un dulce beso en la frente, cosa que hizo que el menor abriera sus ojos nuevamente luego del abrazo

Shaka: Ángel- Dijo casi en un susurro leve

Shaka no se aparto de su hermano ni una milésima de segundo, quería disfrutar de su hermano que hacía años que no veía,  tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo

Shaka: Haz crecido

En realidad nadie vio a Shaka nunca tan dulce como en ese momento, su sonrisa era inimaginable, pero, él recordó ese momento de su vida cuando su hermano no hablaba……

---FLASHBACK---

La mamá y el papá de Shaka estaban tratando de hacer hablar a su bebé, pero el niño no daba respuesta solo gritaba y lloraba

Mamá: Recuerdo que la primera palabra de Shaka fue Ángel, por eso llamamos a nuestro segundo hijo así, pero Ángel parece que no quiere hablar

Papá: Si, me preocupa, ya tiene edad de hablar, es decir, tiene 2 años

Mamá: Que vamos a hacer

Shaka miro a su hermanito y se le acerco

Shaka: Hola bebé…..mamá y papá están preocupados porque no dices nada

Mamá: Shaka….

Papá: Shaka, que dulce que le hablas a Ángel

Bebé: SHAKA, SHAKA….

Si, Shaka había sido la primera palabra de Ángel, y Ángel había sido la primera palabra de Shaka

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

Shaka: Hermano……que bueno que viniste……yo, tenía tantos deseos de verte

Ángel: No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí, por algo somos los dos herederos de Virgo ¿No?

Mostró orgulloso su armadura de virgo y se la saco así dejar al descubierto su ropa la cual era unos pantalones rojos y una camisa roja

Ángel: Debo cambiarme mi Dios, me deja pasar a su templo

Shaka: Lo mío es tuyo

Y sin decir más se fue a los aposentos de Shaka

**_"Hermano, ojalá y me ayudes con un problema que tengo………..ojalá me entiendas que me gusta otro caballero"_**

CONTINUARA…..

----------------------

En realidad ODIO los continuara porque eso quiere decir "Tal vez lo continué" pero no se preocupe, continuara,…..Jejejeje

DEJEN REVIEW

HADES HIWATARI


	2. Capitulo 2

**_La calidez de Ángel_**

---FLASHBACK---

Se ven chico, niños, adultos luchando entre si, más bien entrenando, mientras un niño de 10 años caminaba solo entre ellos, miró muy preocupado el terreno buscando algo cuando alguien lo detuvo

Señor: ¿Eres Ángel?

Ángel quedo estupefacto al ver que el señor sabía su nombre, tembló y afirmo con su cabeza

Señor: Soy Shion, el patriarca de este lugar

Ángel: ¿Shion? ¿Usted sabe donde esta mi hermano?

Shion: ¿Hermano dijiste?

Ángel: Si, vengo en busca de mi hermano, el caballero Shaka

Shion: ¿Shaka es tú hermano? Vaya, recién me entero que Shaka tiene un hermanito, el ahora esta entrenando para ser dueño de la armadura de Virgo, tú deberás hacer lo mismo mi estimado Ángel

Ángel: ¿De que habla? Yo no vine por la armadura

Shion: Oh, si lo haz hecho, la armadura Plateada de Virgo te espera hijo mío- Le muestra la caja de la armadura- Dokoh se encargara de entrenarte

El niño fue llevado a las 5 viejas montañas donde Dokoh lo entrenaba día y noche para que vistiese la armadura de virgo, en una de esas tantas noches, cuando el joven Ángel cumplía sus 15 años se acerco al maestro el cual tenía a cargo a su nuevo pupilo Shiryu

Ángel: Oh gran maestro, quisiera preguntarle algo

Dokoh: ¿Ya se durmió Shiryu?

Ángel: Se durmió en mis brazos, ese niño es un divino, pero no vengo por eso

Dokoh: Dime

Ángel: Maestro, quiero saber si mi hermano recibió su armadura

Dokoh: Si, lo a hecho y con todos los honores

Ángel: Me alegro por él maestro…..yo también he de recibir la armadura plateada de virgo a toda costa

Y días después se despedía de Shiryu para irse a Grecia con su nueva armadura, ya que había superado la prueba

Ángel: Shiryu, se un niño fuerte, nunca claudiques

Shiryu: Si, no lo haré, suerte en Grecia

Ángel abrazo a Shiryu con toda la ternura posible, el sentía a Shiryu como un hermano menor y se fue mostrándole una sonrisa al futuro caballero del Dragón

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

Ángel estaba recostado en la cama de Shaka durmiendo, cuando siente una mano que le acaricia los cabellos, al abrir los ojos ve a Shaka mirándole

Ángel: Shaka, ¿Qué hora es?

Shaka: 5:30 pm

Ángel: Oh, me quede dormido de tanto pensar Jajajaja

Shaka: Vamos, tengo una rica merienda para ti

Ángel: Gracias

Shaka: Y además quiero hablar contigo de una cosa

Shaka se sentó frente a Ángel mientras este comía

Shaka: No se como te lo vayas a tomar Ángel

Ángel: Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, prometo no burlarme

Shaka: Siempre lo haces ¬¬

Ángel: Oh lo siento ¬¬

Shaka: Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que me gusta alguien

Ángel: ¿¿¿Eso es todo???

Shaka: Es que ese alguien es……..UN CABALLERO DE BRONCE- Shaka espero cualquier comentario, pero hubo silencio

Ángel: Bueno……ejem……eso es normal

Shaka: ¿¡¿QUÉ?!?- Shaka no se iba de su asombro

Ángel: Que es normal que te guste un caballero de bronce

Shaka: ¿¿Enserio?? uu

Ángel: Es perfectamente normal al vivir rodeado de hombres, es normal ser un gay sin remedio

Eso si hizo enfadar a Shaka, pero sabía que su hermano lo decía para enfadarlo

Shaka: ¿Y tú? ¬¬

Ángel: ¿Yo?- Se señala a si mismo

Shaka: No creo que estés tan limpio como dicen

Ángel: De acuerdo, de acuerdo……me gusto Shiryu, ¿Contento?

Shaka: ¿¿¿SHIRYU??? EL CABALLERO DRAG"N

Ángel: Si, ¿Lo conoces?

Shaka: Aja, pero ¿Cómo lo conoces tú?

Ángel: Fui pupilo del viejo maestro para ganar mi armadura y entrene 3 años junto al niño, ¿Cómo quieres que no me enamorase si era un dulce? También cuide de Shunrei cuando era pequeña, pero no era lo mismo

Shaka: Okey, pues mira a atrás están llegando los caballeros de bronce, aquí se alojaran Shun e…-Se sonroja- Ikki

Ángel: Oh, Ikki……ese es el Romeo

Shaka: Cállate

Los 5 guerreros entran al templo de virgo

Seiya: Muy buenos…..-Se detiene en seco al ver que Shaka tenía companía y muy bella companía

Shun: Días tenga usted- Continuo

Hyoga: Yo debo ir a lo que Camus, nos vemos Shun, a las 7:30 pm

Shun: De acuerdo

Shiryu: Maestro- Se arrodilla frente a Ángel

Ikki: ¿Quién es el cara de ángel?

Shiryu: El es Ángel, caballero de plata de Virgo

Shun: ¿Y que hace aquí?- Dijo haciendo la pregunta que planeaba hacer Ikki

Shaka: Vive conmigo- Mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Ángel, la rabia de Ikki era indescriptible

Shun: Oh

Seiya: ¿Acaso son amantes?

Shaka se quedo estupefacto, acaso ¿¿Parecían amantes?? Si Seiya hubiera tenido cerebro se hubiera dado cuenta que los rasgos de ellos eran iguales, pero no pidan imposibles

Ángel: No- Dijo sonriente- Somos hermanos ¬¬

Seiya e Ikki: Ah Suspiro pesado

Ikki mira a Seiya como queriendo decir "Shaka-es-mío" pero para Pegasus el candidato no era exactamente Shaka. A pesar de dos horas mirando al rubiecito, Seiya fue echado a patadas por Shaka directo a la casa de Sagitario mientras que acomodaba a sus invitados en su casa, había decidido compartir su alcoba con su hermano mientras que la otra la usaban Shun e Ikki.

Muy al rato, Ángel ayudo a Shun con sus cosas mientras Ikki se limitaba a platicar con Shaka

Ikki: Ahora sentirás lo que siento yo por Shun…Cuando ese pato feo lo toca ¬¬- Refiriéndose a Hyoga o acaso hay otro pato

Shaka. Antes, en las reglas mías, había, 1- Cuídate a ti mismo, ahora lo reemplazo por 1- Cuida a Ángel

Ikki: Puedes volverte sobreprotector con eso

Shaka: Mira quien habla

Ikki: Shun aun es un niño, de solo 14 años

Shaka: Ángel tiene 18 pero actúa como niño de 14 años

Ikki: Le debes querer demasiado

Shaka: Más que a mi vida, es lo único que me queda en este mundo dominado por el mal y no quiero que el deje de ser el puro hermano que siempre proteg

Ikki: A veces, no los puedes proteger de ellos mismos……Mira a Shun….

Shaka: No te entiendo

Ikki: Shun y EL MALDITO PATO, no puedo proteger a mi hermano de ese GANSO, cuando les llega el amor, pierde sentido los hermanos mayores y la protección

Shaka: Eso nunca me pasara

Ikki: ¿Eh?

Shaka: Ángel esta destinado a morir virgen y así ser

Y así se termino la conversación del rubio y el peliazul.

Ya a mitad de tarde, Shun estaba con Hyoga e Ikki estaba solo con Shaka y…… Ángel, ¿Cómo haría para sacar al cabeza de ángel de allí? Debía pensar rápido, pensó en Shiryu, pero estaba muy ocupado, pensó en Seiya pero también estaba ocupado, cuando paso por allí Saga.

Saga: ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Ikki: Quiero pedirte un favor

Saga: ¿Ikki? ¿El ave fénix? Pidiéndome un favor…..Jajajajajajaja Te escucho

Ikki: -.-U

Saga: OO

Ikki: Quiero que me quites al rubio

Saga: SHAKA- Ojos de estrella

Ikki: No… Ángel

Saga: Bueno a Ángel también le puedo dar….-Mirada extraña de Ikki- Una pizza si ¿Qué pensabas?

Ikki: Okey, llévatelo a donde quieras, una pizzería, un cine, un hotel…..pero lo quiero fuera de mi vista ¿Oíste?

Saga: De acuerdo

Saga no dudo ni un centésimo, invito a Ángel a comer algo y luego ni se imaginaba el angelito que le pasaría, pero estaba contento.

Pasemos con Saga

Ángel – pensando- **_"Este me trajo a su casa por algo, ya se….le daré un gran susto para que se le quite lo estúpido"_**

Saga – Pensando- **_"¿Qué estará pensando el rubio este? Ya no importa después de este guiso quedara dormido"_**

Pasemos con Shaka

Shaka meditaba en su cuarto aunque no paraba de sentirse preocupado, ¿Por qué su hermano se iría sin avisar? Nunca se sintió tan nervioso en medio de una meditación, fue cuando abrió sus ojos y decidió salir a buscarlo. En eso Ikki estaba en la puerta

Ikki: ¿Podemos hablar?

Shaka: En realidad no, aunque me gustaría pero no, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Ikki: Creo que se fue con alguien ¬¬

Shaka: ¿Quién?- Aun más asustado

Ikki: Creo que Saga

Shaka: NOOOO- Se va corriendo a la casa de Saga mientras Ikki lo persigue

CASA GEMINIS

Saga recuesta el cuerpo dormido de Ángel, le había puesto un medicamento para hacerlo dormir, ya el cuarto en penumbras, beso al chico sintiendo una calidez en el que era muy excitante, sin querer empezó a quitarle la camisa y sus besos bajaron al pecho del joven, en eso…..entro Shaka

Shaka: DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ SAGA- Le da un fuerte golpe y toma a su hermano entre sus brazos como Hyoga cargando a Shun cuando llega a casa de Escorpión- PENSABAS VIOLARTE A MI HERMANO ¿No? PUES NO SIN ANTES MATARME

Shaka se va enojado dejando a Saga medio inconsciente en el piso

Shaka: Estuvo a punto de violar a mi hermano ¿¿Cómo lo dejaste ir??- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Shaka a Ikki

Ikki: Lo siento, no sabía

Shaka: Ya no importa, lo llevaré a su cuarto, imagínate si alguien como Saga osara profanar a mi hermano, sería peor que…..un tormento

Ikki: Lo siento

Ikki no tenía modo de disculparse, luego de dejar a Ángel en el cuarto tomaron un café, a las pocas horas el muchacho se levanta

Ángel: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué amanecí aquí?

Shaka: Saga te durmió y estuvo apunto de violarte

Ángel: Ah, sabía que algo se traía entre manos el peliazul- Posando su mano en su barbilla como pensando

Shaka: ¿No estas molesto?

Ángel: ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Me salvaste no?

Shaka: ¿Pero que hay si te tocaba y profanaba tu pureza?- Este ya se parase a Ikki hablándole a Shun ¬¬

Ángel: Pues………….Nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada- Que tranquilo el muchacho u.u

Shaka: te lo tomas muy tranquilo ¬¬

Ángel: Tú porque no sabes lo que realmente paso, si yo quedaba sucio, el no iba a salir limpio ¿Entiendes?

Ikki: ¿Una venganza?

Ángel: Exacto, le tengo preparada una sorpresita que seguro le va a gustar- Tras decir eso baja los escalones a la casa de Géminis

Ikki: Tú hermano es extraño

Shaka: Siempre le gusto vengarse

----------------------------------------------

Muy bien...Aquí esta la segunda parte………DEJEN REVIEW…Y ELIGAN UNA PAREJA PARA ANGEL…..aunque parece que ya esta vendido con Saga ¿No?

GRACIAS POR TODO, aunque no se si seguir siendo Ángel, aunque amo ese personaje misterioso, ese si soy yo, vengativo como ninguno, pero no seré más Ángel…. ¿Qué le hará Ángel a Saga? ¿Qué pasara con Ikki y Shaka? ¿Y los demás?

**_Luna-Wood_**: Pues……..Si, en realidad Shaka va a ser un poco sobreprotector, ya que sigue manteniendo que su hermano se mantenga……como dirían…. "Virgen" pero…. ¿Lo logrará? Gran cuestión, pero menos mal que lo salvo hoy, oh sino mamá mía

**_Varda-Elentari: _**Entonces yo sería el fan N°2 de la pareja? Es que mi personaje favorito de todos es SHAKA, ya que es un DIOS, por eso me puse como hermano, pero como va la historia, mejor me retiro ¿No? Bueno, adiós, y gracias

**_Segundo-shinsen:_** Tienes razón, no me molesto, es verdad, repito mucho eso….pero que vergüenza me da, pero lo admito, soy humano y mi trabajo es aprender de los errores de la vida…..OH QUE FILOSOFO, bueno, espero que te guste este capi Bye

**_Patin: _**Bueno, eh…..para las amenazas mi mail, ahora si, vamos anímate y escribe fics que yo los leo, es que lo que pasa es que me mantengo firme a solo una chica que me encanta su forma de escribir, AmyLyn-Lee que ME ENCANTA pero ahora tendré que leer muchos fic de esta sección, para ver si dejo RR, mi primer RR fue a Varda y...ESPERA, me fui de tema. Lo bueno de Ángel es que ese personaje SI existe en la realidad y…….SOY YO……excepto por el cabello rubio, es que debía tener el mismo color….tampoco soy un dios, pero así es la descripción que me dieron mis amigos, ya que me da cosa describirme. Bueno, te veo

**__**

**_ATENCION FANS_****_: ¿DESEAS TENER UN FAN-ART DE ÁNGEL? ESCRIBE A MI MAIL, SOLO HAZ CLICK EN MI NOMBRE Y LUEGO A MI MAIL O SINO FIJATE EN MI BIO, ALLÍ ESTA MI MSN Y MAIL, ESOS FAN-ART SON EXCLUSIVOS DE PANDORA HIWATARI Y MUCHO NO LE GUSTA DIBUJAR PERO LO HIZO PARA MI. _**

**__**

**_HADES HIWATARI_**

**_DEJEN REVIEW_**


	3. ¿Cupido?

**_¿Cupido?_**

CASA GEMINIS

Saga se despertó luego de la sacudida que le pego Shaka y en el comedor, todo congelado, paredes, pisos, tazas

Saga: PERO QUE DEMONIOS……

Ángel: ¿Te gusta?, lo decoré yo con ayuda de Camus, pero no es la primera venganza que te haré pagar, aun no recibes lo peor

Tras decir esto se va dejando a Saga haciendo piruetas y tratando de no caerse

---FLASHBACK---

Shaka sale de su casa corriendo, esta está en llamas, Ángel lo sigue muy de cerca

Ángel: ¿Y papá? ¿Y mamá?

Shaka: Deben estar aun adentro, pero no puedo entrar...MALDICION….POR BUDA, ME SIENTO INUTIL- Le pega con el puño a la pared

El pequeño Ángel, que tenía 4 años y Shaka, el cual tenía 6, esperaba que sus padres salieran, pero nunca lo hicieron y murieron carbonizados

Ángel: POR BUDA….- Mira el cielo

Shaka: ¿Qué sucede?

Ángel: Mira eso…..la constelación de virgo esta encima nuestro

Shaka: ¿Qué?- Mira al cielo- Tienes razón ¿Qué significará esto?

Una luz dorada emana de Shaka y una luz plateada de Ángel, ambas luces se dirigen a la constelación de Virgo

---FINAL FLASHBACK---

Ikki: SHAKA!!!

Shaka: ¿Eh?

Ikki: Te pregunto si te sientes bien

Shaka: Claro

Ikki: Tú hermano es extraño

Shaka: Siempre lo fue

Ángel hizo notar su presencia con un ruido de pisada fuerte, ambos voltearon para verle sonriente

Shaka: ¿Te vengaste?

Ángel: Aun falta lo mejor

Shaka: Oh dios- Se masajea las sienes

Ikki: Ángel, dime, ¿Te gusta Saga?

Ángel: ¿A mi? No- Dijo muy convencido- A mi me gusta alguien más

Ikki: Y se puede saber quien es

Ángel: Mmmmm déjame pensar……….NO

Ikki cae de la silla y Shaka sigue con jaqueca

Entra de la nada Afrodita y se lanza a Ángel

Afrodita: Me habían dicho que un chico muy guapo vino a las doce casas, yo no lo creía, PERO QUE GUAPO ES

Ángel: ¿Y este chiflado quien es? ¬¬

Shaka: Afrodita de Piscis

Ángel: ¿Por qué el rush?

Afrodita: Mis padres querían una nena, de acuerdo ¬¬- Un poco de mal humor

Ángel: Ah, con razón el nombre, soy Ángel

Aioria: Soy Aioria de Leo

Aioros: Aioros de Sagitario

Milo: Milo de escorpión

Camus: A mi ya me conoces, soy Camus de acuario

Mu: Mu de Aries

Aldebaran: Aldebaran de Tauro

Kanon: KANON de nada porque soy una marina uu

Ángel: U¬¬

MM: Mascara Mortal de cáncer

Shura: Shura de Capricornio

Ángel: ¿Tú eres el famoso que mato a Aioros?

Shura: Fue algo de hace mucho

Aioros: ¬¬

Shura: Aun me lamento por eso

Aioros: ¬¬ - Más enojado

Saga: Saga de géminis

Ángel: A ti LAMENTABLEMENTE te conozco

Saga: Lo siento, en realidad eres más excitante que tú hermanito

Ángel: Gracias ¬¬

Dokoh: Soy Dokoh, de libra

Ángel: ANCIANO……PERO SI USTED ESTABA VIEJO

Dokoh: Gran historia, si quieres saberla, Mírate la saga de Hades en CD, aquí tengo los capítulos hasta el 12- Se los da

Ángel: Gracias-Los toma

Shaka: PUEDO SABER QUE HACEN EN MI CASA

Milo: Estábamos de pasada uu

Shaka: TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO

Camus: Eh………Si

Shaka: FUERAAAAAAAAAA- Hecha a todos a patadas como es de costumbre ahora en él

Ángel: Vaya, debo ser muy lindo, todos vienen a verme

Shaina: Hola soy Shaina

Ángel: Hola, ¿Por qué la mascara?

Shaina: Bueno, es una regla de los caballeros femeninos

Shaka: FUERAAAAAAAAA- Los hecha a todos HASTA a las amazonas

Ángel: Soy muy lindo nn

Shaka: Y TÚ CALLATE

Ángel: OO T.T- Empieza a llorar (N/A: Llorón, tiene 18 años…¬¬)

Shaka: Lo siento Hermanito

Ángel: No hay problema…… Don´t worry

Shaka: ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que estoy en blanco con Ikki

Ángel: Oh, ya lo veo

Shaka: No se que hacer

Ángel: Déjaselo todo a tú cupido

Shaka: ¿Cupido?

Ángel: Aja……yo seré tú cupido

Shaka: Vaya…..mi hermano….

------------------

UN RATO MÁS TARDE.

Se ve a Ángel tomando una taza de té, muy, muy despacio, tanto que si lo ponemos en cámara rápida, es como si lo pasarán en cámara lenta. Estaba sentado en su cómodo sofá largo.

Shiryu: Maestro

Ok, Ángel se atraganto con su té al escuchar esa voz

Shiryu (Acercándose): ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ángel: Cof, cof…..eh, si Shiryu, pero…no me tienes que decir maestro, no lo soy- Shaka se asoma hacia el comedor y ve la escena calladito

Shiryu: Es que para mi es un maestro- Se sonroja un poco- y un Ángel

Okey, si podemos calificar en un solo color la cara de Ángel, sería entre el magenta y el violeta fuerte

Ángel: Oh….okey…….uf, chico eres insufrible…..te tomas todo a la ligera….

Shiryu: Maestro, si entendiera lo que me dice, podría contestarle, pero, en verdad no entiendo nada

Ángel: nada, nada Shiryu

Shiryu se acerca y se sienta junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Ángel, este se puso de todos los colores mientras que Shiryu, sonrojado y todo, cerraba sus ojos.

Ángel: Shiryu….

Shiryu: ¿Si maestro?

Ángel: Shiryu…….yo………yo te……..yo te a…..a…..a…….

Shiryu: Usted que maestro???- Dijo tomando las manos de Ángel entre las suyas y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos que brillaban

Ángel: Yo……yo te am……am….

Shunrei: SHIRYUUUUUUUUU

Ángel y Shiryu cayeron del sofá, al oír que Shunrei estaba corriendo tras el último y gritando su nombre.

Shunrei: MAESTRO- Se lanzo a Ángel y empezó a llorar- MAESTRO……

Ángel: Shunrei…..no llores nnU

Del otro lado

Shaka: Dios mío…..- Se masajea las sienes

----------------------------

**_REVIEW_**

**Luna-Wood**: Hola, pues ahí te envié el Fan-Art, aunque no se muy bien si es ese….es que Pandora Hiwatari me envió dos y me volví loco, si es uno en el que esta de cara completa esta bien, si es donde esta de cuerpo, pues avísame porque a Pando le quedo feo. Pues ahí esta el Shiryu x Ángel, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic llamado "Lazos de hermanos" te digo más de que se trata, Ángel a pecado y lo secuestran para matarlo por sus pecados, los cuales para nosotros son normales, allí se deja en claro que Ángel estuvo con Shaka en todo momento y hasta murió por él, pero luego resucito junto a los otros santos dorados. Shaka va a tener que hacer lo imposible para recuperar a su hermano. Es una secuela de este fic, Así que hasta que no lo termine no lo publico. BYE****

**Ángel of Gemini**: Hola, ¿Cómo andas? En verdad cuando publique el fic pensé que sería un fracaso, ya que al inventar a Ángel pensé que carecería de sentido el fic, pero veo que muchos ya se encariñaron con el personaje, ¿Te gusto la parte Shiryu x Ángel que hice? Lo hice por los fans, y nada más, aunque al principio, debo decirte que esa fue mi idea. Bueno, espero que nos veamos o será leamos pronto.****

**Pandora Hiwatari**: IMOUTO!!! Como andas? Hace Mucho que no recibo RR tuyos, viste, VISTE, lo puse a Ángel, TE LO PROMETÍ y cumplí, como todo, GRACIAS POR LOS FAN ART, dibujas divino, aunque el primero estuvo medio feo Jejejeje te quiero IMOUTO-SAN. BYEEEEEE ****

**Varda-Elentari**: Viste como es ese Ángel, le da lo mismo todo. ¿Te gusto el Shiryu x Ángel? Me resulto extraño escribirlo y más extraño es discutir con Ángel (Personaje al estilo Hades Hiwatari), muy pronto veras a la pareja junta, hasta ahora mucho Ángel y Shaka, pero ahora veras. ¿Gustara el incesto entre ellos dos? No se, debería dejar que opinen a ver si les gusta.

**Mary y Kiki-chan**: Babosas, ya me quieren quitar a Ángel para hacerle cosas ¬¬, pues no se lo daré, es mi personaje. Mary, viste los dibujos de tú hermana ¿No? Le quedo súper el tercero y de ángel rezando. Jajaja XDD. Nos vemos.****

**Estoy preparando otro fic y si les gusta el Yaoi-Incesto, díganme, y si les gusta Ángel y Shaka, bueno, prepárenles, Ángel no es ningún Ángel Jejejeje XDD Los veo**

**_Sigan mandando sus RR_**

**_HADES HIWATARI_**

****


	4. El maestro

**_El maestro_**

Okey, okey, esto ya es bastante extraño de por si, Ángel miraba como su hermano meditaba, sus ojitos estaban brillosos como si hubiera llorado un buen rato

Shaka: YA TE DIJE QUE NO

Ángel: Pero Shaka….

Shaka: NO

Ángel: Shaky

Shaka: No y no me mires con cara de victima, esta vez no funciona

Ángel: Solo es un ratito

Shaka: NO, NO Y NO

Ángel: Pero…..

Ikki estaba escuchando la conversación tras las puertas

Shaka: NOOOOOO

Ángel: No te pido que te cases conmigo

Shaka: Dije NO……y nada me hará cambiar de opinión

Ángel: A…. ¿Si?- Pone cara de niño malo y…..EMPIEZA A HACERLE COSQUILLAS?????

Shaka. JAJAJAJA…NO…..JAJAJAJA……BASTA……JAJAJAJA

Ángel: No hasta que me digas si

Shaka: DE ACUERDO….- Con lágrimas en los ojos por causa de la risa

Ángel: Por eso te amo….-Se para de golpe y se va a su cuarto

Shaka: ¿Ikki?- Mira hacia Ikki

Ikki: Hola Shaka, ¿Qué tanto discutían?

Shaka: Problemas de pareja…..DIGO HERMANOS…..jajaja

Ikki: ¬¬

Shaka: ¿Por qué esa mirada? ¬¬

Ikki: ¿De que hablaban?

Shaka: Pues…..problemas míos

Ikki: Puedo ayudarte

Shaka: Eh……si, mira…..yo debo seguir meditando, así que te pido de favor que vayas a comprarme algunas cosas, Ángel va contigo

Ikki: De acuerdo ¬¬

Y Ángel e Ikki se van de compra

SUPERMERCADO

Ángel: DIABLOS…..debía aprender a leer en griego- Tomando una lata se salsa de tomate

Ikki: Jajaja- Ríe por lo bajo

Ángel: Y dime Ikki…aparte de entrenar,…. ¿Qué haces con tú vida?

Ikki: Proteger a Athena

Ángel: Te pareces a mi hermano….el siempre meditación y luego proteger a Athena

Ikki: Ah ¿Si?

Ángel: Si, mi hermano es el ser más dulce…..me arropa cuando duermo, me besa la frente para despertarme, me prepara la comida, cuando era pequeño me acunaba en sus brazos

Ikki: ¿Lo quieres?

Ángel: Lo amo

Ikki: ¿Eh? OO

Ángel: Es mi hermano y lo amo, es un amor fraternal, que nunca había sentido ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso?- Cara picara

Ikki: Por nada, volvamos…..

CASA PISCIS

Afrodita: Así que……Ángel y Camus hicieron un plan para congelarte la cocina ¿Eh?

Saga: Exacto

MM: Pues tú tuviste la culpa Saga

Saga: ¿Yo?

Kanon: Si no lo hubieras dormido, serían amigos ahora, como yo y él, el me quiere n.n

Saga: ¬¬

Aioros: Vamos Saga, no es para tanto, solo discúlpate

Shura: Aunque el niño ese es muy malvado, yo le dije que tenía cara de niño malcriado y me rompió mi valiosa espada- Llorando junto a su espada

Aioros: Ya, tranquilo- Sobándole la espalda

Milo: El chico es menor que nosotros, es un nene

Camus: Si, apenas es un niño

Mu: Un niño…..un niño- Masajeándose las sienes

Camus: ¿Qué te pasa?

Mu: Es que me empieza a gustar el chico

Aldebaran: ¿Ángel?

Mu: NO SHAKA- Irónico- CLARO QUE ANGEL, ALDEBARAN…..sino ¿De quien hablábamos?

Shura: Yo de él

Camus: Yo de Milo

Milo: Yo de Camus

Aldebaran: Yo de Shaka

Aioros: Yo de Shura

Aioria: Yo ni siquiera abrí la boca

Afrodita: Yo tampoco

MM: Yo del rubio ese nuevo

Afrodita: Ángel

MM: Si, ese

CASA VIRGO

Shaka: Ya se tardaron

Ángel: Hola

Shaka: DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS…. ¿E Ikki?

Ángel: Entrenado……creo que vamos a necesitar clases

Shaka: ¿Clases?

Ángel: Si, clases de conquista……ven- Lo toma por el brazo y lo arrastra al alcoba de este

La alcoba de Shaka más bien parecía un salón de clase, un pupitre en frente de un pizarrón y un póster de Ikki en este

Ángel: Empecemos por lo básico- Casa una regla y apunta la cabeza de Ikki- Esto, es una cabeza

Shaka: Ángel u.uU

Ángel: Y sirve para PENSAR EN COMO CONQUISTAR…..no para meditar y mantenerla en blanco

Shaka: Angelito….BASTA…no necesito esto

Ángel: Si lo necesitas…..Y nada de Angelito, soy tú maestro "Maestro Ángel"

Shaka: De acuerdo "Maestro Ángel" ¿Qué va a enseñarme?

Ángel: El arte de conquistar

Shaka: Para eso tengo a Milo

Ángel: El es un chico de buena apariencia física, pero sin ella ¿Cómo puede conquistar?

Shaka: Y que sabes tú de conquistar sin apariencia física, eres muy lindo

Ángel: ¿En serio? GRACIAS

Shaka: ¬¬

Ángel: Yo conquiste a una ciega y un ciego….como Shiryu por ejemplo

Shaka: Y otra vez con eso

Ángel: Lo primero es lo primero……..la apariencias engañan….Por ejemplo, Ikki parece un diablo, pero puede ser igual o más ángel que yo

Bueno y así podemos seguir…. Ángel no solo será quien lo ayude, sino quien le enseñe

CONTINUARA….

--------------------

Y otra vez dichoso continuara……..bueno…..en fin…. ¿Qué le pidió Ángel a Shaka al principio? Bueno, le pidió su armadura vaya a saber yo porque.****

**_REVIEW_**

**AmyLyn-Lee:** Holas May, ¿Eres Aries? Yo soy Virgo, será por eso que me encanta Shaka n.n, Jejejeje XDD Oye, me sigues a donde voy, creo que te volviste, como algunos pueden decir "Fan-maniaca" Jejejeje XDD era broma. Oye, ojalá te vaya bien en tus fic, como vez yo estoy aquí intentando no suicidarme por estos enredos que hago ¿Quieres incesto de Ángel y Shaka? Se ven bien, es decir, Shaka queda bien con cualquiera (Ups, se me pasa de Fan ¬¬) Bueno, espero poder encontrate pronto en el MSN. Yo también debo ver algo de mi beca, es que debo mantener notas altas para conservarla y  no se puede todo en un año, pero hasta ahora mis notas son como diría ¿Buenas? Te dejo antes que me ponga a cantar. Chaito.

**Samaraxchan****:** Gracias por los halagos y no hace falta que me lo muestre Hade, ya que, la loca de mi vecina Pandora Hiwatari, me lo mostró, ella siempre se adelanta en todo ¬¬ creo que si hubiera nacido en la época de la colonización, ella hubiera descubierto sola América, siempre se adelanta a todo. Gracias por todo.

**Luna-Wood****:** ¿"sea ese es otro voto al incesto? YAHOOOO, llevo dos, o más bien tres, ya que una amiga me lo dijo de antemano y si yo pudiera votar sería (Piensa) CUATRO, ¿Verdad que Shunrei es inoportuna? Aparece en los momentos culmines de el fic. Espero que te siga gustado. Gracias por dejar tus Review, te lo agradezco.

**Varda-Elentari****:** Jejeje, en realidad yo no puse esa opción, se puso sola, antes podían dejar RR cualquiera, pero ahora no se que pasa. Sobre Ángel, si, es mi alter ego, pero yo si soy un ángel a comparación de él, ya que Ángel es mi parte………..ejem……pues, aun no se. El fic Ángel x Shaka se llama Dímelo, y parecerá Lemon, pero no tiene…..se insinúa uno, mi alter ego me avergüenza a veces u.uU Nos vemos.

**_DEJEN REVIEW_****__**

**__**

**_HADES HIWATARI_**


	5. La flecha de cupido

**_Capitulo Final: La flecha de cupido_**

CASA SAGITARIO

Y aquí vemos otra vez a Ángel rogando.

Ángel: Por favor……..

Aioros: No lo se……- Dudoso

Ángel: ¿Si?- Pone cara de su nombre

Aioros: De acuerdo, pero luego me la limpias ¿Si?

Ángel: De acuerdo

Ángel esboza una bella sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la armadura de sagitario y sacarle el arco y la flecha

Ángel: Gracias

Y se va pero entre la casa de Libra y Virgo se topa con Shiryu

Ángel: Muy buenos días Shiryu

Shiryu: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan contento?

Ángel: Pues…..es un secreto

Shiryu: Cuéntame ¿Si?

Ángel: Bueno...digamos de qué hoy tengo un trabajito que hacer, SERÉ CUPIDO

Shiryu: ¿Y ese es tú arco y flecha?- Señalándolos

Ángel: Exacto, le pedí permiso a Aioros

Shiryu: Bueno, entonces suerte

Ángel: Gracias, y ¿A ti que te pasa?

Shiryu: Pues, es que amo a una persona y ella no me corresponde, ¿Crees que deba usar tú flecha, cupido?

Ángel (Sonriente): No creo que debas usar la flecha para algo tan…….estúpido

Shiryu: ¿Qué?

Ángel: El te corresponder

Shiryu: Primero ¿Cómo sabes que es hombre? Y segundo ¿Cómo sabes si me corresponderá?

Ángel: Bueno, se te ve en los ojos que te gusta esta persona………y segundo…….Yo también te amo- Le da un beso en la boca dejándolo paralizado y se va a la casa de virgo

Shiryu: ¿Co-cómo lo su-supo? OO

CASA DE VIRGO

Shaka: ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS??

Ángel: Que usaré esto- le muestra el arco y la flecha

Shaka: MATARÁS A IKKI

Ángel: Tonto…..no se usa así…..mira…..es un símbolo

Shaka: ¿Símbolo? ¿Para que? ¿Por qué?

Ángel: Mira…….yo soy tú cupido y mi deber es representarlo, es decir, SER CUPIDO, por eso le pedí esto...AHORA CALLATE…vamos a Escorpión, ahí están todos reunidos

CASA ESCORPI"N

Llega Ángel, seguido por Shaka, el primero tenía en sus manos el arco y la flecha, lo cual hizo que los 17 caballeros que se hallaban allí lo miren sorprendido.

Milo: Hola Ángel

Camus: Viniste

Ángel: Claro, les traje un regalito- Toma a su hermano por el brazo y lo lleva hacia si

Shaka: Suéltame ENANO

Ángel: Oh, que vocabulario, lo que pasa es que no quería venir

Ángel se acerca muy tímidamente a Ikki

Ángel: Ikki…..yo….-Se sonroja un poco y toma papel de niño inocente- Quería…que vayas al parque Atenas a las 6:30 pm

Ikki: ¿Eh?- Sus brazos que estaban cruzados deshacen ese nudo

Ángel (Ojos brillantes y cristalinos): ¿Irás?

Ikki: Creo que si

Ángel: YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!- Todos lo miran raro- ¿Qué? ¬¬

Todos: Nada

Al momento de salir, Shiryu lo toma por el brazo a Ángel y se lo lleva a un costado

Shiryu: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo invitas a Ikki?

Ángel: Dios, tendré que explicarte….veras…...

Y Ángel le explico todo el rollo de Shaka-Ikki, por lo que Shiryu supo que Ángel no era infiel a él (N/A: ¿Cuándo se casarón? ¬¬)

PARQUE ATENAS 6:30 pm

Ikki le pego a una piedra mientras esperaba la llegada de Ángel, en eso, un hermoso caballero de cabellos rubios hizo su aparición, Ikki sin darse cuenta lo confundi

Ikki: ¿Ángel?

Shaka: No, Shaka

Ikki: ¿Y Ángel?

Shaka: ¿Quién dijo que vendría?

Ikki: El me invito

Shaka: NO, el te CIT" aquí, no dijo que le esperaras a ÉL, déjame recordarte lo que te dijo, el dijo  "Ikki, yo Quería…que vayas al parque Atenas a las 6:30 pm" no dijo "Ikki, ve a el parque Atenas que quiero platicar contigo"

Ikki: Tienes razón

Shaka: Quiero hablar contigo

Ikki: ¿Sobre que?

Shaka: Sobre…….sobre……nosotros

Ikki: ¿Eh?

Shaka: Ikki….yo….

No continuo, los labios del Ave Fénix se posaron en los suyos, abrió bien los ojos y luego de quedar sorprendido durante unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso. Por su parte…..Ángel le espiaba

Ángel: Shaka…….hermano mío……

Y ve como su hermano e Ikki se besan demostrando lo mucho que se quieren

--------

DOS HORAS LUEGO

Se ve a Ángel con una maleta la cual la apoya en el suelo y mira a Shaka fijamente.

Ángel: Bueno hermano, regresaré a mis raíces

Shaka: ¿A las indias?

Ángel (Irónico): Noooooooo, a China, CLARO QUE A LAS INDIAS

Shaka: Que humorcito

Ángel: Shaka…….te quiero mucho

Shaka: Y yo a ti…….cuídate

Ambos rubios se abrazan fraternalmente (N/A: Después de escribir un Yaoi-Incesto de ellos dos, cuesta escribir, "Se abrazan fraternalmente"), luego se separan.

Ángel: Bueno, me voy

Shaka: Espera, toma – Le da una carta – No la leas hasta que llegues a tú destino

Ángel: De acuerdo, pero antes debo decirte algo

Shaka: Dime

Ángel: te acuerdas que te pedí prestada tú armadura

Shaka: Si, ese día que meditaba ¿Por qué?

Ángel: Pues…. – Toma la maleta y dos pasos a tras – Yo la use……. – Muy rápido mientras seguía retrocediendo – PERDÍ LAS HOMBRERAS – Se va corriendo

Shaka: ÁAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL- Se va tras su hermano

Y colorín colorado, esta historia se a acabado

THE END

------------------------

Okey, okey, ¿Quieren hacerles preguntas a Ángel? Pueden hacerlo por Mail o RR, el próximo capitulo será la carta de Shaka a Ángel y allí responderé todas las dudas sobre Ángel o sobre el fic. GRACIAS POR TODO. NOS VEMOS.

 **_REVIEW_**

****

**Yuriy Hiwatari: **XDDD Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo, era un chiste que le hizo Afrodita a Ángel, nada más, no te lo tomes a mal, a mi me agrada bastante Afrodita de Picis, nada que ver. Bueno, ya viste como ¿Termino? El fic y lo pongo entre signos de pregunta porque hay un capitulo extra, que es una carta de Shaka a Ángel como para cerrar la historia. Y nuevamente digo, yo no insulte a Afrodita, era un chiste que le hizo este a Ángel, ahora, si tú lo interpretaste como una ofensa, yo te digo que nada que ver, me re-agrada Afrodita, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es lo mismo que insulte a Shaka, el cual es mi ídolo. Bueno, Nos vemos si dios quiere.

****

**Samaraxchan:** Si, Pandora se entera de todo, ella es buena y mala a la vez ¬¬, sobre lo que discutían era que Ángel quería la armadura de Shaka aquí el porque al final del fic. Bueno, Bye.

**Patin: **Si, parece de que Ángel no tiene nada de ángel precisamente, sobre la armadura pues en el final del fic, tú respuesta. Bye.

**Luna-Wood:** ¿Chika? Pero si soy hombre, bueno, no importa, suelen confundirse n.n, parece que si te gusto el fic nn y sobre Ángel x Shaka, pues si quieres votar otra vez, no hay problema n.n. Bueno, en este fic veras que Ángel esta con Shiryu. Bye.

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:** Bueno, Jejejeje que bueno que gusto Ángel, parece muy interesante, bueno, en realidad Ángel me da clases de lo mismo que le da a Shaka, tengo problemas con eso T.T, yo creo que no se durmió…..digo no medito en la clase, creo.

**Varda-Elentari: **Bueno, Ángel no es "Precisamente" mi Dark side, tampoco es mi Light side. Es mi parte, pues….aun sigo averiguando. Aquí el final, bueno, no exactamente, va a ver un BONUS extra con una carta de Shaka a Ángel. Bye.

**Semerjet:** Gracias, ya las notas las tengo altas n.n, cumplo el 23 de Agosto y si, soy de virgo Jejeje n.n yo también era vocalista de un grupo pero lamentablemente al entrar Pandora me robo el puesto ¬¬ pero al fin se fue y me fui con ella. Me conecto el domingo a las 9:30, es decir como a las 6:30 o 7:30 en tú país. Gracias por tu preciado RR y muy lindo nombre n.n. Bye.

**Umi Yagami:** Oye, Claro que puedes usarlo, si tienes una pregunta sobre él, algo sobre aspecto o poder, puedes hacerlo ya que hay un segundo capitulo. Lo que hace Ángel, creo que es más famoso que Shaka, ups, creo que me pase. Te lo presto. Gracias por todo. Atte German.

**ATENCION:** Como dije antes, el próximo capitulo es la carta de Shaka a Ángel, así que si alguien quiere hacerme una pregunta sobre Ángel o el fic, puede hacerlo por Mail – solo hagan click en mi nombre y en la biografía aparece mi MSN y mail – O por Review, o ambas, como gusten, algunas preguntas pueden ser por ejemplo ¿De donde saque el nombre Ángel? O algo sobre el fic como ¿Qué pasa entre Shaka e Ikki luego de esto? Etc, etc, etc.

****

**_DEJAD REVIEW, OS ORDENO_**

****

****

****

**_HADES_**

**__**


	6. Para el chico de alas plateadas

Shaka le escribe una carta a su hermano Ángel donde más de un cabo suelto, será resuelto. Capitulo extra que hice para cerrar "EL CUPIDO DE SHAKA"

---------------------

**_Para el chico de alas plateadas_**

**By: Hades Hiwatari**

**_Querido hermano_****_:_**

Son tantas cosas que quiero narrarte en esta carta, pero una de ellas es haberme ayudado a encontrar el amor en mi nuevo novio Ikki, fue necesaria tú ayuda en esto, creo que sin ti, hubiera callado; Pero tú, dulce ángel de alas plateadas que descendiste del mismo cielo, me ayudaste.

Aun recuerdo de niños cuando despertabas. Me decías que yo era tú Dios, que era Buda, y que mis ojos parecían estrellas. A lo que yo respondía que tú eras un angelito que cayo del cielo como enviado por los dioses y que tus ojos eran el cielo.

Como recuerdo cuando reíamos juntos. Pero aun así, teniéndote a mi lado, nunca supe amarte como lo merecía un ángel como tú. Te deje en India teniendo la posibilidad de traerte conmigo, y aun así, nunca quisiste mostrarte frente a mi aunque estabas al lado mío, respirando mi mismo aire, la misma brisa acariciaba nuestros rostros y el mismo poder y amor a Buda.

Aun así hermano mío, juro que jamás te he mentido, nunca he dejado de quererte, nunca he dejado de querer a ese dulce niño que al amanecer, saltaba en mi cama, me enredaba los cabellos con sus dedos, me miraba dulcemente.

Y aunque muera yo mañana, te digo que nunca he dejado de amar a ese niño que me hizo sonreír tantas veces.

Si, maldije mi tierra alguna vez, maldije que la armadura de virgo haya sellado nuestros cuerpos como templo de Buda, y tal vez maldije mi destino o el tuyo, el no poder enamorarme, pero tú me ayudaste. Me dijiste que detrás de ese túnel a oscuras había una chispita de luz, me llevaste allí y desapareciste como el ángel que eres.

Si Ángel, eres mi hermano, tú rostro celestial te identifica como un angelito que anda volando alrededor de su hermano. Siento mucho haberte lastimado, haberte herido y haber quebrado esas alas plateadas. Pero no llores hermano mío, se que algún día, si renacemos nuevamente, tú serás mi hermano. Se que estaremos unidos y que ni el propio Buda en persona podrá separar el amor que se tienen dos hermanos huérfanos y sedientos de amor de padres.

Muy poco supimos lo que es el calor de una madre o los mimos de un padre, pero nos tuvimos a nosotros mismos para satisfacernos, y es que cuando necesitabas una mano amiga o un hombro para llorar y descargarte, allí estaba yo, dispuesto a ayudarte. Y si yo necesitaba un abrazo o alguien que me escuche, allí estabas tú.

Aunque insista en que nunca te he mentido, lo he hecho a pesar de todos y mi mayor mentira fue decirte que papá y mamá estaban dentro de la calcinada casa. Pues ellos no murieron de esa manera, ellos fueron asesinados frente a mí, no te lo quise decir por miedo y trate de ocultártelo sabiendo que mi mentira te podría hacer daño. Lloré día y noche pensando que tú dormías, descargado mi ira con una almohada y llorando sin control en los matorrales de un bosque.

Aun así, tú silencio me decía mil cosas, tú silencio de días fueron palabras de años. Un minuto que separo el día de la noche, cuando te vi llorar por los rincones diciéndome mentiroso mientras con tus manos tapabas esa bella cara cubierta de lágrimas. Ese día no comiste ni dormiste, me sentí mal al no saber cual fue mi mentira, aunque ya empezaba a sospechar. El día que decidiste hablarme me dijiste que te había mentido sobre algo que ni siquiera recuerdo, creo que fue la del pez, que se "Fugo" de la pecera y bien sabía que se había ido por el retrete, pero gracias a dios esa mentira fue resuelta enseguida y pude seguir respirando, ya que tú silencio me mataba y no me llegaba aire a los pulmones.

Ahora vez Ángel, lo mucho que te adoro, lo que significas para mi, lo que tus palabras me hacen cuando estas enojado y lo que me haces cuando estas sumamente contento.

**_Para mi Ángel, para mi chico de alas plateadas_**

**SHAKA**

FIN

------------------------

P. ¿De donde salio el nombre Ángel?

R. Oí por allí o más bien leí, que "Shaka" significa "Buda" o "Dios" y como todo dios tiene un "Ángel" pues de allí salio, además que mi segundo nombre es Ángel.

P. ¿Por qué Shaka quiere tanto a su hermano? (Se dice que los hermanos se llevan mal)

R. Ángel es lo único que tiene Shaka, por eso suele protegerlo, como Ikki a Shun.

P. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle un hermano a Shaka?

R. Me pareció bastante solitario Shaka y creo que un hermanito menor le vendría como anillo al dedo, un hermano menor, como en mi caso Luciano, siempre ayuda a despertar ese sentido de paternidad y quería ver a Shaka cuidando de alguien.

P. ¿Qué poderes tiene Ángel?

R. Explosión Cósmica y La oración de Buda, esas son sus técnicas especiales.

P. Si pelean Shaka y Ángel ¿Quién gana?

R. Pues a decir verdad, Ángel conoce las técnicas de Shaka, pero Shaka es muy fuerte así que será un empate.

P. ¿Ángel es idéntico a Shaka?

R. Lo digo una vez y no lo repetiré…….**NO**, ÁNGEL NO ES IDENTICO A SHAKA, empecemos por su cabello, no es lacio, sino que lo tiene alborotado como Milo, segundo, sus ojos son del color que tiene Milo y su cabello es rubio oscuro como el de Aioria. Sobre cara, pues se parecen pero no son GEMELOS exactamente, si quieren hacerle modificaciones a su aspecto pueden hacerlo, pero yo les digo como es el original.

P. ¿Cuáles son las características que destaca a Ángel?

R. Wow, casi todos preguntan por Ángel, bueno, el es un chico que a simple vista parece el hijo perfecto, hermano perfecto y amigo perfecto, pero suele hacer de las suyas y tiene terribles ganas de vengarse de la gente que le hace mal, es un seductor sin remedio aunque muchas veces sus planes fallan y no es que no pueda seducir a muchas personas, sino que mete la pata varias veces en el bote – Se equivoca – Pero es un chico dulce, simpático y muy endiablado.

P. ¿Por qué Ángel le pidió la armadura a Shaka?

R. Repito, en fin, Ángel quería la armadura por una fiesta de disfraces, se disfrazo de Shaka ¬¬, okey, yo también lo hice una vez.

P. ¿Por qué le perdió las hombreras?

R. Porque el muy menso (Ángel: OYE, QUE SEAS EL AUTOR NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAS QUE INSULTARME) Lo siento u.uU, esta bonita criatura (Ángel: n.n) DEJO DE MENSO QUE ES LAS HOMBRERAS EN LA MESA (Ángel: Otra vez la ofensa ¬¬) ¬¬ Bueno, en fin, la cruel historia

P. ¿Cómo terminaron Ikki y Shaka?

R. Pues como dijo Shaka al principio, se volvieron novios y TAL vez haga una continuación, TAL vez, como les gusto tanto este fic, pues intentémoslo.

**Gracias a los RR de Luna-Wood, Varda-Elentari y Star-girls**

Los espero en mi próximo fic "El amor de Shaka" (Ikki x Shaka obvio ¬¬) participación de Ángel y este MUERE jajajajaja XDDD soy muy malo

Ángel: Ya lo creo

Hades: ¬¬

Ángel: ¿Qué?

Hades: Nada, solo que te quiero BIEN muerto………BIEN……escúchame, **BIEN** muertito

Ángel: ¿Tan malo soy para que me odies? ¬¬

Hades: Lo bastante para matarte en mi próximo fic n.n

Ángel: Malo T.T

Hades: Dios……BUDA…..ayúdame con este fiel servidor….- ve un plato con comida- DHANSAK, DOSA, mis platillos de la india favoritos n.n- Agarra la charola y empieza a comer

Ángel: Hombres humanos ¬¬ dejan todo por un poco de comida extranjera, bueno nos vemos y DEJAD REVIEW

**DEJEN REVIEW**


End file.
